fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inkling (SSBG)
Inklings 'are fun-loving, teenaged squids who can transform into humanoid creatures. They make their debut in the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series of fighting games as a newcomer/newcomers in ''Super Smash Bros. Godspeed ''and were revealed on October 14th, 2015 alongside the initial announcement of the game. The Inklings' moves primarily use weapons used in ''Splatoon ''along with Sub-Weapons and Special Weapons. During Smash 4's release, they were considered among the most popular possible DLC newcomers but, unfortunately, did not make it in. Attributes The Inkling is among one of the quickest characters in the game along with having some decently-ranged moves in the form of their massive arsenal of weaponry. While this does make options for combos and making them vast, it is limited by the Ink Tank mechanic, which harkens back to their home game. Ink Tanks empty as Special Moves are used and the only way to recharge is by quickly ducking or dashing through the ink left behind after they utilize their weapons. The Inkling's down special, Bombing Squad, can provide some excellent zoning opportunities and his/her up special Squid Jump has the longest jump range in the game. Using the Inkling primarily when facing an opponent with long-range such as newcomer Rayman or veteran Bayonetta will, if the player has played enough with the Inkling, possibly result in either success or failure as both of those characters have certain moves to counter the ranged attacks of the Inkling. However, the primary weakness of the Inkling comes in the form of ranged moves that can remove the ink like Mario's down special F.L.U.D.D. and Corrin's Final Smash Torrential Roar. Moveset Special Moves Default= *'Neutral Special: Splattershot - *'Side Special:' Ink Roller - *'Up Special:' Squid Jump - *'Down Special:' Bombing Squad - *'Final Smash:' Let's Get Kraken - |-| Custom 1= *'Neutral Special:' Snipershot - *'Side Special:' Dynamo Roller - *'Up Special:' Inkstrike - *'Down Special:' Heavy Splatling - |-| Custom 2= *'Neutral Special:' Spraypaint - *'Side Special:' Inkbrush - *'Up Special:' Bunny Hop - *'Down Special:' Suction Bomb - Ground Attacks Neutral Attacks and Tilts Smash Attacks Grab, Pummel, and Throws Aerial Attacks On-Screen Gestures Entrances *The Inkling comes out of squid form on a spawn point used in the multiplayer mode of Splatoon. *''The Inkling does a small squid hop from an off-screen ramp covered in ink and becomes humanoid.'' Taunts *'Up: '''The Inkling pulls out a Splat Roller/Inkbrush/Dynamo Roller and holds it behind them before doing a raspberry and putting it away afterwards. *'Down: T'he Inkling briefly transforms into his/her squid form before transforming back. *'Side: 'The Inkling picks up a plush Zapfish and poses with it before putting it away. Victory Options/Losing Animation *'Option #1: 'The Inkling leaps out of a trail of ink and then fires at the screen with a Splattershot. *'Option #2: 'The Inkling strikes a pose used in Hero Mode in ''Splatoon ''while holding a Zapfish. *'Option #3 (female): 'The Inkling does the pose that Callie and Marie do at the end of a news broadcast. **'Option #3 (male): 'The Inkling tosses his Splattershot in the air before catching it. *'Lose: 'The Inkling can be seen either shrugging and shaking his/her head or facepalming and shaking their head. Trivia and Trailer Trivia *The Inklings' alternate costumes are as follows; **'Blue: 'Male costume; the default color for Male Inklings. **'Green: 'Female costume; an alternate color for Inklings but is more of a lime green. **'Purple: 'Male costume; an alternate color for Inklings. **'Pink: 'Female costume; an alternate color for Inklings. **'Turquoise: 'Male costume; an alternate color for Inklings. **'Yellow: 'Female costume; original costume. **'Alt. Orange: 'Male costume; swaps the colors between the male and female Inklings. **'Alt. Blue: '''Female costume; swaps the colors between the male and female Inklings. *The Inklings are the first newcomers to have the boy/girl variation, which has carried over from the previous game. Category:Super Smash Bros. Godspeed Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Godspeed Category:Newcomers in Super Smash Bros. Godspeed